Broken
by Red Quadrant
Summary: Karkat Vantas gets a new roomate (Sollux Captor) after his old one moved out. He and Sollux end up hanging out and get to know more about each other. Karkat begins to have flushed feelings for Sollux. When good things start happening; bad things start as well. Will Karkat break the matespriteship or not? (SORRY BAD SUMMARY) rated M smut and possible triggers
1. Chapter 1

Broken (=;w;=)

Chapter one (=*w*=)

Karkat was at his computer pestering his moirail, Gamzee Makara.

_**-terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-**_

**TC: HeY kArBrO wHaT aRe YoU aLl Up AnD dOiNg? :o)**

**CG: I'M WAITING FOR THIS NEW ROOMATE TO FUCKING SHOW UP. HE'S LATE.**

Karkat had been looking for a new roomate for months since Gamzee had moved out to live with Tavros, and now that someone had taken the offer the fuckass was late and Karkat was about to give up and start searching for someone else.

**TC: DoNt MoThErFuCkInG wOrRy BrO iM sUrE He WiLl ShOw Up SoOn :o)**

**CG: THAT FUCKASS **

**TC: HoNk :o)**

Karkat heard a knock on the door 'About fucking time.' Karkat opened the door and saw a taller troll with 3D looking glasses and a Gemini shirt on with two yellow suitcases. "You're late fuckass." Karkat said folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, thorry. My name is Thollux, not fuckath." Karkat glared 'Nice lisp.' Karkat thought, eventually saying "Karkat." "Tho are you going to let me in?" Karkat stepped back and invited him in. The troll looked around, "Your respiteblock is on the left." Karkat pointed Sollux nodded and started heading towards his assigned room. Karkat sat back down and went back to pestering Gamzee.

**CG: HE'S HERE NOW**

**TC: WhAt Do YoU aLl Up AnD tHiNk AbOuT hIm BrO? :o)**

**CG: HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING DOUCHE**

**TC: DoUcHeS sEeM aTtRaCtEd To YoU :o)**

**CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP GAM **

**TC: HoNk :o) **

**CG: GOD DAMN CLOWN **

_**-carcinoGenetist [CG] has stopped trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**_

Karkat saw Sollux sit down in the recliner and pull out his husktop. 'Sure go ahead and make yourself fucking comfortable asshole.' *beep* Karkat looked down at his husktop

_**-adiosToreador started trolling carcinoGenetist [CG]-**_

**AT: uH, HEY KARKAT**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?**

**AT: i HEARD ABOUT YOU, uH, GETTING A NEW ROOMATE**

**CG: WHAT ABOUT IT?**

**AT: wELL GAMZEE SAID HE FINALLY SHOWED UP **

**AT: hOW, uH, IS HE**

**CG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE EITHER.**

_**-carcinoGenetist [CG] stoped trolling adiosToreador -**_

Karkat didn't feel like pestering anymore. He put his husktop aside and laid across the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

When Karkat woke up he noticed Sollux wasn't in there 'Must have gone to bed already.' Karkat got up and stretched and went to his respiteblock got in his recuperacoon and went to sleep.

* * *

)The Next Day( ~(^w^~)

Karkat woke up and crawled out of his recuperacoon he walked out of his room and saw Sollux on his husktop. Karkat went into the hunger trunk to get food. He picked out one of his favorite romcoms and popped it into his husktop, and laid back on the couch. Sollux briedly looked over at Karkat. "What movie are you watching?" Karkat looked a little shocked that someone was actually interested in what he was watching, then again Sollux didn't know about Karkat's obsession with romcoms. "Troll Notebook." Sollux nodded and went back to working on his husktop.

Karkat, of course, ended up crying during the movie. Sollux looked over at him and rolled his eyes. He didn't know exactly what Karkat was crying over, but he knew it was probably something stupid. Sollux was tired of coding, so he turned his husktop off and went to get some food.

"Bring me a drink asshole." he heard Karkat hollar from the other block. He grabbed Karkat a water and himself a bag of chips then went back handing the water to Karkat. "Here you go nooksucker." Karkat glared at Sollux. 'Maybe we will get along.' Karkat finished watching his movie and saw Sollux was just sitting there. Karkat sighed, 'I might as well try to get along with this bone bulge nook fucking asshole.' "Do you want to hang out today?" Sollux stared at Karkat as if he had asked to fill a bucket with him. "What?" Karkat crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "I'm not saying it again bulge sucker." "Uh thure. I gueth." Karkat nodded "My friend is having one of his god damn parties and wants me to come he's not taking no for an answer so we can go there I guess." Sollux smiled a little "Okay when ith it?" "Starts at 8 it's only noon now so I guess we can go into town for a while until about 7:30. If you want." Sollux nodded "Thure I would like to go, but why are you bringing thith up all of a thudden?" "Well we're going to be fucking living together so we might as well start getting to know each other." Sollux got up and sat next to Karkat but still left enough room so it wasn't completely awkward. Karkat let out a groan, he didn't exactly want the Gemini to sit next to him.

"Tho what do you want to know about me?" Karkat sat there searching his thinkpan for something to ask. "What's your favorite thing to do?" He finally asked, he hadn't exactly thought of what to ask the other male. "I love to code on my free time." Karkat nodded 'Yep definitely a nerd.' Karkat thought barely hearing what Sollux was asking him. "What about you?" "I like to watch romcoms." Sollux figured after hearing the title of the movie Karkat had watched a few hours ago. They sat there asking and thinking of questions about each others life. Karkat even cracked a few laughs at some of Sollux's comments or answers, and it wasn't a bad you're-so-stupid laugh it was an oh-wow-you're-actually-funny laugh.

Before they knew it, it was already 6 o'clock. Karkat stood and stretched. "We might as well start getting ready." "Yeah, I gueth we thould." Sollux and Karkat went into their respiteblocks and began getting ready. Once they were ready they headed off to Dave's party.

Hopefully Dave wasn't going to make a big deal about one, Karkat actually going to one of his shitty ass parties, and two, Karkat bringing someone to the party with him. Knowing Dave he'd probably make some kind of sexual jokes at the two trolls.

'Well here we go.' Karkat thought when they finally reached Dave's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First Author's note XD this is my second story on this site. I figured I'd make a Fanfiction on my OTP 3 Solkat are just umph XD (Gamkar are umph too) So maybe this one will actually have somewhat of a plot? My first one I was kinda just winging it. So it's a little like whaaattt thee fuuuck XwX so uhm yeah REVIEW please ;~;**

Broken \\(=^w^=)/

Chapter two (= /_^ =)

Karkat walked through Dave's house, Sollux following behind him. When Karkat caught a glimpse of the blondes sunglasses next to a boy in blue with buck teeth and dorky glasses arguing over what song was better for the party, he went up to the both of them and smacked the back of the heads (well of what he could reach of it). Both boys turned and said "Hey!" when they noticed it was Karkat they looked at each other then back at Karkat. "Will you two nooklickers just pick a gog damn song, it's not like anyone is actually paying attention anyway." Dave and John looked around and saw everyone was either talking or making out. The two boys looked at each other then raced one another to the music system to see who would get to play who's song first, obviously Dave one. Karkat rolled his eyes and turned nearly running into Sollux. "What the fuck are you doing?" Sollux stared at him "What do you mean?" "Well we're at a party, why don't you go talk to some of the dumbshits that showed up here?" Karkat said moving his hand to present the "dumbshits" that showed up.

"Uh to be honest I'm not much of a party person. I usually stay at home and code all day." Sollux said scratching the back of his neck. Karkat honestly wasn't surprised. "Well why don't we get you a fucking drink for starters. It'll help loosen you up a bit." Karkat motioned for Sollux to follow him, and Sollux did. They went into the kitchen where Karkat saw Gamzee and Tavros. "Hey best friend!" Gamzee ran over and hugged Karkat picking Karkat up. "Put me down you putrid idiotic bitchfuck!" Sollux thought the shorter male was going to sever the juggalo looking troll's head. Gamzee only laughed as he put the cancereous troll down.

"So, uh, is he your new roommate?" Karkat almost forgot Sollux was behind him. Karkat nodded. Gamzee held his arms out to Sollux asking for a hug. Sollux looked at Karkat as if asking if he should hug him or not. Karkat just shrugged and Sollux slowly eased into the clown's arms and awkwardly hugged him. Sollux finally escaped Gamzee's grasp. "That nookfucking whimsical clownfucker is Gamzee, and the bitchshitting nooksucker is Tavros." Tavros and Gamzee waved at Sollux. "and this asslicker," Karkat said pointing at Sollux, "is Sollux." Sollux nodded at them Karkat made his way to the counter and made him and Sollux a drink.

Sollux leaned over to Gamzee and Tavros whispering "Ith he alwayth like thith?" Gamzee and Tavros both nodded. Karkat came back with the drinks and handed one to Sollux hoping it would loosen him up some. 'Gog looks like a fucking lost puppy following me around.' Karkat thought sipping his drink and made a bit of a face at how strong it was. 'Won't be too long before he's out.' Karkat thought as he took another drink. They all had a few more drinks and talked about things. Sollux really liked hearing Gamzee tell about some of the times he and Karkat had when they were younger trolls. Some of them Sollux saw Karkat's candy red blush of embarrassment, which made Sollux want to laugh harder. Eventually Sollux felt the liquor starting to hit him, he looked over and saw Karkat was completely drunk. He was swaying and slurring his words, he didn't even put an effort into the insults he was making. Sollux figured it was time for him to take Karkat home. So Sollux picked Karkat up despite the fact he was yelling at him to put him down, and told Gamzee and Tavros his farewells then heading back to their hive.

Once they got to their hive Sollux placed Karkat on the couch and covered him up with a blanket. Sollux went to get two glasses of water placing one beside Karkat in case he got thirsty later. Sollux sat in the chair and pulled his husktop out to see he had someone pestering him.

It was from Eridan 'No.' Sollux thought then turned off his husktop realizing how tired he was and laid back in the chair, setting his glasses aside, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away.

* * *

\The Next Day/ (=OwO=)

Karkat woke up and saw he was in his house and on the couch. He looked over and saw Sollux sleeping in the chair. 'He must have brought me home last night.' Karkat thought then realized his head was pounding. "Shitbagging son of a fuck!" Karkat yelled causing Sollux to jump up nearly falling out of the chair. "What? What happened? What'th wrong?" Sollux looked around frantically. "Calm down crotchblistering shitass my head just hurts from last night." Sollux sighed in relief. Karkat held his head and groaned. "I'm going to guess it was Roxy who brought the strongest shit there." Sollux felt bad for the Cancer. "I'm thorry KK." Karkat looked up, "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"KK, you know becauth the two K'th in your name. I give all my friendth nicknameth like that. Thorry." Karkat's eyes were the size of melons, were they friends? They only had that one talk. Well besides the talk at the party that Karkat vaguely remembered. "No it's okay." He saw a small smile on Sollux's face when he approved the nickname. Which made Karkat feel a little happy about everything. Karkat didn't know why it made him feel happy, even if it was just a little. The last time he felt a little bit of happiness was when. . . . 'No, you will not think of her again.' Karkat stopped himself just in time. He didn't feel like getting in a pissy mood (well more then usual anyway) by thinking of Terezi and how he was flushed for her. Sollux must have seen the pain that was welling up in Karkat, because he came and sat beside him, placing his arm around Karkat and pulling him close to comfort the troll. 'Hope he doethn't bite my bulge off for thith.' Sollux thought. Karkat surprisingly didn't snap at the Gemini's actions. Karkat needed comforting, and even though Sollux was no Gamzee, he was close enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken (= /w\ =)

Chapter 3 (= +w+ =)

Sollux sat there for a while cuddling Karkat and they talked about video games. Sollux could tell Karkat didn't know much about them, so Karkat would mainly just listen to Sollux rant on about the graphics in this or the theme of that. Then they heard a knock on the door. Karkat groaned and got up making his way to the door. He saw it was Dave. "What the fuck do you want grubshitting motherfucking bulgesucker." "I came to say hi. You didn't exactly talk to me at the party." Dave said inviting himself into Karkat's hive. "Well when you're arguing with your boyfriend over what to fucking put on-" "John is not my boyfriend Karkles he's not even gay." Karkat rolled his eyes "You seriously don't believe that bullshit do you? I mean seriously Dave, you can't be that much of a dumbfucking nooksucker." Dave shrugged sitting next to Sollux. Dave looked at Sollux then at Karkat "So who's your boyfriend Kitkat?" Oh how Karkat hated that name. He wanted to smack those ridiculous sunglasses off of the blondes face.

"He's not my boyfriend shitfucking dickscratcher he's my roommate." Dave caught a glimpse of Sollux small blush and smiled "I give it a couple weeks." that's it Karkat went up to Dave and smacked him so hard the sound rattled the room. Even Sollux jumped at the sound of the slap. Dave stared at Karkat, his cheek redder then a cherry, if Karkat could see Dave's face he would've seen the shock on Dave's face. Dave chuckled at Karkat. "What's so fucking funny?" Dave smiled "Nothing." His phone blared a metal theme with a "_Hate this motherfucker_" screaming in the background. Karkat jumped 3 feet before putting his hand on his chest. "God fucking dammit Strider." Dave gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry it's John. I gotta go. Bye Karkles bye Karkles boyfriend." He reached the door in time to quickly say "See you at the wedding." Before quickly closing the door so Karkat wouldn't kill him. Sollux saw Karkat was about to burst through door and attack the blonde. So Sollux grabbed Karkat and said "Leth watch a movie." Karkat glared at the door until Sollux pulled him over to the couch and went over to the self that Karkat had full of romcoms.

"What movie to you want to watch?" Sollux looked back at Karkat. Karkat shrugged Sollux sighed pulling out troll _50 First Dates_ and popped it into his husktop bringing it over to Karkat sitting next to him. As the movie began Sollux looked and saw Karkat was still a little upset. He put his arm around Karkat's shoulders. "KK are you okay?" Karkat shrugged "You're not even watching your movie what'th wrong?" Karkat stayed silent. Sollux sighed pausing the movie and pulling Karkat closer. Karkat didn't even bother to yell at the Gemini's actions. He was to pissed off at Dave. 'How did he know I was getting flushed feelings for Sollux. It's not my fault the nerd is nice and understanding. He likes to cuddle, he's kinda open. What the fuck is wrong with me.' Karkat leaned his head on Sollux's shoulder Sollux smirked and rubbed Karkat's back. "Don't worry about what your friend thaid okay. I know you don't thee me more then a friend." Karkat looked up and the lispy nerd catching a glimpse of his reflection in the 3D looking glasses he was wearing. "Want to finith watching the movie?" Karkat was lost in his own thought. "KK?" Sollux looked at Karkat curious on what he was staring at. Did he have honey on his face? No he couldn't have he hadn't had honey in the past few days.

Sollux waved his hand in front of Karkat's face. "KK. Come back to me." Karkat shook his head. "What sorry." Sollux saw a small candy red blush on Karkat's face. He chuckled "Do you want to finith the movie?" Karkat looked over at Sollux's husktop and saw the movie was paused. Karkat wasn't in the mood for watching a movie, as shocking as it sound. He just wanted to cuddle with Sollux, and possible her to know him better. "No, can we just cuddle and talk get to know each other more?" Sollux wasn't disappointed at all he wanted to get to know Karkat more. "Thure thing KK." Sollux shut his husktop off and situated both him and Karkat on the couch so they were more comfortable, he wrapped his arm around Karkat and faced him, their noses almost touching. "Tho what do you like to-" Sollux was cut off when Karkat's lips touched his. Karkat couldn't stand it anymore. Sollux was so close to his face, his lips seemed so soft he NEEDED to feel them against his. A deeper blush spread across Karkat's face when he pulled back. He saw Sollux's eyes wide and mouth open with shock. "Sorry. I, fuck. I'm so sorry." Karkat sat up and covered his face with his hands. He felt like crying, he felt so fucking stupid. What the hell was he thinking kissing Sollux like that?

Sollux blushed he didn't know what to think about Karkat's gesture. Sure, he thought Karkat was adorable, but did he really feel flushed for the cancer? The way the shorter male yelled and was angry all the time. The way he looked so peaceful when he slept, the way he cuddled close as if he were afraid Sollux was going to run away when they were cuddling. 'Fuck it.' Sollux thought grabbing Karkat's face and pulling his lips into his own. He could tell Karkat had been silently sobbing by the way his cheeks were wet and he still had tears running down his face. Sollux pulled away and wiped Karkat's tears off his face. "It'th okay KK." Sollux smiled 'tho Dave wath right. kinda.' Sollux pulled Karkat into a tight hug. Karkat sniffed against him burying his face in the Gemini's shirt. So many thoughts were running through his head. He didn't know if this meant Sollux was flushed for him, or if they were matesprites or what, but he didn't care. He liked the way Sollux was holding him and reassuring him that everything was okay, or going to be okay. Karkat smiled a little.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until Sollux's husktop beeped telling him he had someone pestering him. He gave Karkat an apologetic look before pulling away and pulling up pesterchum seeing it was Eridan pestering him. He rolled his eyes.

_**-caligulasAquarium [CA] starts trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**_

_**CA: hey sol**_

_**TA: fuck off ED**_

_**CA: oh come on sol**_

_**CA: i just wwanna talk**_

_**TA: no**_

_**TA: go fiill a bucket or 2omethiing**_

_**CA: please sol.**_

_**TA: no**_

_**-twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]-**_

Sollux quickly closed his husktop and went back to cuddling Karkat. "Who was that?" Karkat said wondering who in fucking Alternia interrupted the nice moment that he was having with Sollux. "It wath jutht (just) ED." He pulled Karkat close nuzzling his face in in his charcoal hair, carefully avoiding Karkat's nubby horns. Karkat nodded a little. "What are we?" Karkat couldn't help but ask. He needed to know, it was bugging the fuck out of his thinkpan. "What do you want to be?" Karkat wanted to say matesprites but was that going to fast? After all they haven't know each other very long. Sollux must have noticed the struggle Karkat was in on trying to figure out what he wanted. "Tell you what KK, why don't we give it a week and thee how thingth go." Karkat looked up at Sollux and nodded.

Sollux smiled and rubbed his hand softly across Karkat's cheek. 'Gog he'th tho adorable.'

The rest of that day they spent talking about how much of a asshole Eridan was, cuddled, and even watched a movie (eventually) they occasionally kissed but they were always small kisses, nothing too special. During the movie though Sollux was thinking of where he was going to take Karkat out tomorrow. He wanted to surprise the troll with something romantic, seeing as he was the type who liked romantic stuff. Sollux was also thinking about if he wanted to be with Karkat or not. He looked at Karkat and saw him laugh at a scene in the movie. Sollux smiled rubbing his hand softly through Karkat's hair. Karkat let out a purr. Sollux grinned 'I think I found my anther (answer)'

**AN: Review pleassee (=;w;=) **


	4. Chapter 4

Broken (= ^3^ =)

Chapter four \\(=0 w 0=)z

The next morning Sollux woke up to see Karkat laying beside him sound asleep. Sollux smiled remembering how last night went. They had watched movies and cuddled all night until they both passed out. Sollux got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Karkat woke up not too long after Sollux had gotten in the shower. Karkat stretched and yawn as he got up. He, then, went into the kitchen and got some cereal. He then went back into the living room and quietly ate until he heard the shower turn off. He drank the beast juice (aka milk) as Sollux came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and hanging in his eyes. Sollux looked at Karkat before tossing his clothes in his block and sat next to the troll. "Tho wanna go thomewhere today?" Sollux blurted out trying to keep things from being awkward. "Like where?" Sollux hesitated for a moment. "I have a couple things in mind." He said with a sly smile.

Sollux insisted Karkat got ready immediently. So Karkat got up and started getting ready. Sollux quickly pestered Nepeta and Gamzee

_**-twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]-**_

_**TA: hey NP ii2 the faiir iin town**_

_**AC: :33 *AC is startled by the in coming message from TA***_

_**AC: :33 yes it is why? :33 **_

_**TA: ii wa2 goiing two try two take KK there **_

_**TA: kiind of liike a date but not one**_

_**AC: :33 this is going on my shipping wall h33h33 :33**_

_**AC: :33 *AC hoped you and karkitty have a wonderful time***_

_**TA: whatever NP thank2 **_

_**-twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]-**_

_**-twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**_

_**TA: hey GZ ii need to a2k you a favor**_

_**TC: WhAt CaN i Do FoR yOu BrOtHeR? :o)**_

_**TA: can you get me a few thiing2 for KK and drop them off at the hiive**_

_**TA: ii wiill pay you back**_

_**TC: No NeEd To PaY mE bAcK bRo I wOuLd Be MoThErFuCkInG hApPy To HeLp WhAt Do YoU nEeD? :o)**_

Sollux sent a list of things that he wanted Gamzee to pick up right before Karkat came out.

Karkat came out wearing one of his favorite outfits. A long sleeve shirt with the cancer symbol and grey skinny jeans with grey converse. Sollux opened the door for Karkat. 'Where the bulgesniffing fuck is he taking me?' Karkat thought as they started walking down the street. 'And why are we not taking the car?' So many questions where running through Karkat's head. He jumped feeling Sollux's arm wrap around his waist. "Where are we going?" Karkat looked up at Sollux. Sollux continued looking straight ahead. "Not far." Karkat and Sollux continued walking for about 3 more minutes until Karkat saw a ferris wheel peaking above some trees. He looked at Sollux wide eyed. "Are we. . ." Sollux finished his sentence "Going to the fair? Yeth we are. I hope that'th okay with you." With the look Karkat was giving him he'd say it was more then okay. "I've never been to a fair before." Karkat admitted Sollux looked at him a little shocked "Well I've been once and that was with NP." Karkat could've guessed that Nepeta loved fairs ever since Rose had showed both her and Kanaya.

They arrived at the booth, Sollux bought them both a wristband so they could have endless amount of fun. Karkat looked at all the rides and consession stands full of food, and games where you could win prizes. He looked at Sollux, "What do you want to do firtht KK?" Karkat saw in many romcoms that the couple would go on the ferris wheel and the person running it would stop it and they'd be stuck at the top. He always wanted to try it, but never really had anyone to try it with and now. . . He pointed at the ferris wheel. Sollux grabbed his hand and lead him over. They showed the guy running it that they had braclets and he allowed them on.

Once they both were strapped in the booth went up. Karkat felt his heart jump. 'Oh fuck, what if I lean to far forward and fall? What if something goes wrong and we're stuck up here all night? What if the whole thing collapses? What if. . .' The ride had officially begun. The seats were rocking as they went around. Karkat clenched onto the rail with a death grip as his face went white with fear. Sollux saw how afraid Karkat was of heights and made a mental note not to use his psionic powers to make him float anytime in their future.

Sollux sat his hand on Karkat. "Relax KK it'th okay." Seeing that Karkat wasn't relaxing he turned Karkat's chin and kissed him softly. Karkat relaxed a little as he began to melt into the kiss. Sollux wasn't completely satisfied with Karkat seeing he wasn't relaxed completely, so he did something he knew he was probably going to regret.

He place his fingertips softly on the tip of Karkat's nubby horn and rubbed circles around it slowly. Karkat gasped, Sollux knew if he let Karkat out of the kiss he wouldn't see the light of his husktop ever again, so he shoved his tongue into Karkat's mouth. Karkat jumped but quickly started fight Sollux's tongue with his own for dominace, of course Sollux won. Sollux ran his other hand through Karkat's hair.

As their kiss had become more and more heated, eventually Sollux had to pull back to catch his breath. He then noticed they had been stuck at the top for a while.

He looked down to see if anything was wrong, only to have Karkat yank him back, "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT YOU'LL FALL!" Karkat yelled at Sollux, Sollux laughed. "Don't worry KK I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly the cart jerked nearly sending both trolls flying. Karkat yelped . "I SWEAR TO GOG HE WON'T HEAR THE LAST OF-mphm" Karkat was silenced by another kiss from Sollux. "You talk too much." Sollux said as they got to the end of their ride, unbuckling and climbing out. "Fuck you Captor I talk just enough." Sollux rolled his eyes and Karkat saw it. "Hey, I'm not as bad as my fucking dancestor so shut your fucking squawk gaper Captor." Sollux laughed. Kankri did have a way of annoying everyone he talked to.

Karkat and Sollux rode a couple more rides before both were more interested in food more then anything else.

"Tho what are you hungry for?" Karkat scaned the boards "Everything looks so gog damn gross." "Thtop being tho fucking picky KK and pick thomething." "Fuck it get me cheesy fries. I'm getting a seat." Karkat said before walking off to get a table. About 12 minutes later Sollux came back with food. "Fucking took you long enough nooksmoker." "Hey don't blame me it wath your cheethy frith (fries) that took tho fucking long." Sollux said flipping Karkat off before handing him his fries and taking his hamburger.

Karkat nibbled on his fries as he saw Sollux pratically swallow the hamburger in one bite. "Damn did you even chew the damn thing?" Sollux took a drink and shook his head. "Where does it all even go?" Karkat said looking at Sollux's twig like figure. "Goes right out my dick KK." "Well that's disturbing." Karkat stole Sollux's drink and took a sip. "Exthcuth (excuse) you KK but I believe I am the one that paid for that dink therefor it ith mine." "Now that you said that I'm going to drink the whole nookshitting assfucking thing." He took a big gulp out of it. "Oh come on KK pleath" Karkat looked over at him in mid-gulp. He handed the cup back over "You're lucky I'm having a good time."

Sollux grinned "I'm glad you are KK." He leaned across the table pecking Karkat on the lips, ignoring all the stares. "Wanna go thee if we can win thome thtuff?" Karkat's face lite up and he jumped up "Fuck yes!" Sollux and Karkat gathered their trash and threw it away before looking around to see if there were any games they thought were worth playing. Karkat stopped when he saw this giant crab hanging. Sollux saw the crab and looked at Karkat problem was the game was a basketball game and Sollux completely sucked ass at basketball. He went up and paid the man running it $3 anyway and decided to give it a shot.

The man gave him one basketball. Sollux hated that he was going to most likely make a fool out of himself in front of Karkat. He closed his eyes and threw the ball. He opened his eyes to see that he had actually made it. 'Okay only two more to go.' Sollux thought. He threw the other ball and missed. 'Fuck!' Sollux sighed looking over at Karkat with an apologetic face. Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux giving him a hug. "It's okay Sollux. You tried." Sollux could feel the disappointment in Karkat's voice. He looked in his wallet. He had $3 left, he looked at the crab and sighed. He gave the $3 to the guy. Karkat looked at Sollux "Sollux you don't-" Sollux tossed the ball. He made it, he took a deep breath and threw the other. He made it again. Now his heart was pounding. 'Oh my fucking thit (shit) come on one more!'

Sollux closed his eye and threw the last ball. He peaked an eye open and saw the ball rolling around the ring 'Come on, pleath.' Suddenly the ball fell off and onto the floor. "What The Fuck!" Sollux shouted. Karkat was also disappointed but he hugged Sollux. Sollux, still cursing about the ball falling, looked at Karkat. "It's okay Sollux. It doesn't matter. It's not like I need the stupid crab or anything, now let's go home." Karkat pulled on Sollux's arm. Sollux felt terrible for not being about to get the crab. He looked over at it and smiled a devilish smile.

When they got back to Karkat's hive, Karkat went into the bathroom and told Sollux he was going to take a shower. Sollux quickly started fixing everything up, knowing how short the cancers showers were.

He heard the shower click off and started rushing placeing everything in order.

When Karkat came out of the bathroom he looked at the floor feeling something weird touching his foot.

'What the batshitting fuck is this?' he saw it was like a trail. He followed it, eventually as he walked down the hall he saw it was lit with these strange sent things that he believed Rose called candles at one point.

He looked around where was Sollux?

Karkat entered his respiteblock and saw there was the giant crab that he had so desperatly wanted, but Sollux had failed to win, along with some new romcoms and a box of chocolate. Karkat heard feet shuffling behind him. He turned and saw Sollux standing there. "I wanted to do thomething romantic tho I asked Gamthee to pick up some thingth and drop them off here." Karkat looked at the crab "And the crab how'd you get it? You lost both times." Sollux grinned and lifted the crab with his psionic powers, "Took it when he wathn't looking." Karkat looked at Sollux "Why'd you do all this?" Sollux got closer to Karkat "Karkat, I was thinking all night last night while we were watching thothe (those) movieth and I wath thinking about uth, and on if we thould be matethpriteth or not." Karkat's blood pumper was beating so loud he thought Sollux could actually hear it. "and well I think we thould give it a go. Jutht to thee you know? If it doethn't woke out then we can break it off but thtill be friendth right?" Karkat couldn't speak he couldn't do anything actually.

Sollux stared at Karkat. Was this a bad sign? Did Karkat not want to go with this?

Karkat saw the worry in Sollux's face and realized he hadn't answered yet. "Uh, uh, sure I guess we can." Karkat blushed a little hoping Sollux wouldn't notice.

Sollux hugged Karkat tightly, "Want to go watch one of your new movieth?" Sollux looked at Karkat pulling away from the hug. Karkat nodded and fled to look at the movies that his moirail had picked out 'I hope these are good movies.' Karkat thought before realizing these are all the movies he had been wanting for the past month. Karkat made sure to thank Gamzee later. After all his moirail wasn't a complete fuckup.

Karkat picked one that he wanted to watch and put it into his husktop as he and his, now, moirail cuddled together and watched it.

Sollux planted a small kiss on Karkat's cheek, hoping this would work out.

**AN: Sorry I couldn't take it anymore I had to put them together. Solkat is just so fucking cute and asdlssjdofabjp ;u; anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Review please? :33 3 **


End file.
